happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gold One's Hand
Gold One's Hand 'is an episode of Open Hearts 2. Plot Part 1 Quartz just finished cleaning his counter inside his store and arranging some stuff on it. He picks up the glass sphere he made before and thinking of something about it. He spots Angie inside the store and trying to calls her but seems not ready for something yet. Meanwhile, Angie is trying to reach something on the shelf and Stilton tries offer her a help. Quartz is cleaning the glass sphere and later heard Angie's scream nearby, quickly goes toward the area. He sees Stilton broke his stilts and cracks his head into the ground, Angie is seen crying near to Stilts. Quartz seems know what's just happened. Quartz tries to cheers Angie up and tells he can helps her about the curse, but later a vase falls and breaks onto his head as he holds her. Angie begin to worried but Quartz tells that he's fine with blood flowing on his head. Quartz takes Angie into the park and asks her if she could separate with her sphere. Quartz carefully take the sphere, put it on the table and realized nothing happened. Later, decided to takes Angie away from it to check the curse if it works or not. Angie anyway seems very not sure about it and worried about her sphere. Meanwhile, a ball seen tossed next to the sphere. Squabbles grabs the ball back but picked Angie's sphere instead and throws it into Pointy's face. The sphere tossed back into Squabbles, smashes him into the table before rolls back into the ground. Quartz holds Angie's hand to make she's fine until the sphere hit the tree. Sunny, who is sitting on the branch, falls directly into Quartz as soon the branch breaks. Quartz still telling that he's fine while having dead Sunny on his back. At the clinic, Quartz suffered some broken bones because of Sunny and somehow wanted to continue to help Angie. Irin tries to cheer Angie up by patting her until her clams' tank suddenly breaks and impales her foot. Quartz tries to save his sister, falls into the small pieces of glass while tossing Angie's sphere into Dr. Quackery. Dr. Quackery thinks the sphere is for the payment but later realizing the clams suddenly targeting him for their meal. Angie begins to cry again but Quartz tells her and Irin that he's "fine" while lying on the floor. Injured Quartz still continue to help Angie out. Plushy also seems to help them out and covers her with pillows so anyone can't get any bad luck when touch her. Angie loses her balance and falls into Plushy. Angie trying to get up but it's hard for her due the pillows, also suffocates Plushy to death. Quartz helps Angie out but her sphere falls into his injured foot, triggers his quills. Mime is seen blowing a big heart-shaped bubble to Twinkle, until it explodes by Quartz's quills, also blows their head off. Part 2 Angie removes all the pillows on her body and trying to refuse Quartz's help this time. Quartz anyway tells her to wait and go into his shop for a while. He comes back with a box of his stuff inside. Quartz picks up the spray he made with some crystal he found and sprays it into somewhere. The spray affects Sickly nearby, causing him to make a huge sneezes into Deb and kills her. He sneezes again and having his brain explodes out the back of his head. Quartz sees this and trying another spray, but picked up the spray to keep The Clams away. He anyway throws it into The Clams' new tank. The Clams terrified and trying to get it out but break their tank instead, injures Irin who sits next to the tank. Quartz later found a spray with golden crystal symbol on it, which he think it might can remove Angie's curse. He's trying to sprays it on her but have no effect, temporary blinds her eyes instead. Angie trips into Auzy's and Polleina's picnic, accidentally steps on Polleina and falls onto Auzy, crushes his face with her sphere. Some fruits roll away from Auzy's hands. Lustly is seen about to kill Kendall behind until she trips over by an orange and chopped off a tree instead, crushing her and also hit Quartz. Angie now can see again and saw the aftermath, which actually shocks and upsets her. Quartz still trying to calms her down and about to shows her the glass sphere inside the box but Angie sadly run away from him and don't want to harms anyone. Quartz trying to calls her back and free himself from the tree. His injuries actually slow him down and decided to use the wheelchair he found. Oblivious Nurse trying to put Cast back to his wheelchair but since the wheelchair taken away by Quartz, Cast falls into the ground instead and breaks more bones. He's trying to calls Angie but she ignores it. Dexter is seen walking cowardly with new tank for The Clams while Amp aids Irin's injuries. Dexter later hit by the wheelchair and breaks the tank, which also shatters him to pieces while Quartz is tossed into Angie. Quartz is trying to get up again and sees Angie about to falls into the nearby lake and too late to grabs her hand. Despite his injuries, Quartz is trying to save Angie and about to go into the lake, this worries his sister too much. Quartz found Angie and thinking about the bad luck he gonna get from her curse, but somehow decided to take the risk and grabs her out of the lake. Angie wakes up and coughs some water out, later sees unconscious Quartz next to her. Angie trying to save him but worries about her curse might kills him. She decided to gives a CPR by pressing his chest and begin to cry as soon she thinks she failed. Quartz fortunately wakes up and coughs out the water. Surprised, Angie hugs Quartz while crying and Quartz somehow trying to calms her down. Both of them later realize that the curse seems not working on Quartz and he also healed from his injuries. Irin seems glad that her brother is safe and pats his head, also thumbs up as he and Angie get along again now. Quartz later takes Angie back into his shop and shows her the glass sphere. She feels a bit happy about it and picks it up, not aware that her sphere rolls into The Clams' newer tank, breaks and impales Irin's foot again, causing her to falls into the shelf, also later make a domino effect on another shelves, crushes some people under it. Quartz sees this and realized only him who not affected by Angie's curse, later brings Angie away from the scene. End Tag "''Love cures both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it.” Deaths *Stilton fell and cracked his head into the ground. '''(death not seen) *Pointy's face is smashed by Angie's sphere. *Squabbles is smashed and crushed against the table. *Sunny is impaled by Quartz's back. *Dr. Quackery is eaten by The Clams. *Plushy is suffocated by pillows. *Mime and Twinkie are blown up by a bubble. *Deb is disintegrated by Sickly's sneeze. *Sickly's brain burst out of the back of his head. *Some clams pierced by glass pieces. *Polleina is stepped by Angie. *Auzy's face is crushed by the sphere. *Lustly is crushed by a tree. *Dexter is shattered to pieces when the tank he carried shatters. *Some Generic Tree Friends crushed by the falling shelf. Injuries *Quartz suffered most injuries throughout the episode: **A vase fell and broke into his head. **Some of his bones break after Sunny falls onto him with a tree branch. **Pierced by small glass shards on the floor. **Foot crushed by Angie's sphere. **Crushed by a tree branch, breaks more bones. **Almost drowned. *Irin is pierced by small glass shards multiple times. *Cast breaks his bones after falls into the ground. *Angie almost drowned inside the lake. Trivia *This marks the debut of Auzy and Polleina. *Quartz seems no longer effected by Angie's curse. (confirmed, but the curse for killing Angie still exist somehow) *This marks the second time Angie's curse do something good(heals and saves Quartz). The first is reviving Lovely in Snow Warm Way. *'''Running gag: '''The Clams' tanks keep shattering and breaks throughout the episode, also injure Irin three times. *This episode was actually planned since long time ago. The writer decided to find a good time to write and finish the plot. *The title of this episode is derived from the words "hold one's hand". *Sickly's death is similar to Giggles' death in one of her smoochies. Category:Open Hearts Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes